The Wishes of Two Worlds
by aph-sailormela
Summary: You we're walking from lunch when your bumped into by a boy who looks exactly like England. But is It really him? It is readers choice! pick 1 put of the 2 choices and I'll write it down. Just give it a try!


Hey guys, so this is part 1/? Of the reader's choice series. Please enjoy! And vote for what you want to do next! It's all up to you! If you really like it by the end of the series, please let me know if you want me to continue! Enjoy! (ps. Cheesy and lame opening, and oocness is warned)

 _The Night Before_ _I wish there was a little more excitement in my life. Just something crazy and out of this world , it would be amazing for something crazy to happen._ _The Night Before_ _I am done with these idiots, I wish I could meet someone much more mature then these twats._ _I am the hero! Or that's what I tell myself. I wish there was someone who actually believed it._ _They doesn't understand my beauty, I wish I could meet someone who enjoyed my beauty and amour._ _I wish someone would notice me, and actually know who I am._ _I wish someone would understand and listen to my wisdom aru. Hmph._ _Everyone thinks I am scary, why does no one try to be friends with me. I wish someone would see past my scary appearance._ _Seven different wishes but only two will come true._

The Next Day

I stepped out of the cafeteria where the nasty food had been served, and the annoying kids had sat. I found myself walking down the stairs heading toward the courtyard where I could start my homework from first period, when someone bumped into me.

"Oof!" I rubbed my ankle, sitting on the ground ready to fight whoever bumped into me. I wasn't in a good mood since I had this weird feeling all night long.

"Sorry love, let me help you up." A hand grabbed mine, and pulled me up. I looked at the boy who pulled me up, he looks familiar.. He seems around my age. He has really green eyes and whoa! Large eyebrows! The more I look at him… wait a minute…

Green eyes…

British accent…

Called me love?

The eye brows…

"Arthur Kirkland?" I said automatically regretting it. No way it could be him.

"How do you know me?" he said stepping closer not looking at me suspiciously.

"Arthur as in the personification of England and United Kingdom?" I pressed further. It has to be a look alike, no way he existed here in this world, in your world. Wait, I mean your love for this character, this fictional character, I mean all those times you jokingly said you wished he was real, or any of the others to be real, did it come true?

"Pfft." I laughed, I really must be crazy. Arthur/England grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"How do you know that? Was it the git America?" I'm not really scared of him, but he was a pirate at one point, so I tried to remain calm, and tried to get to let go.

"Let's say I have sources." Pfft sources, yeah all those times I stayed up watching Hetalia and reading fan fiction.

"What type f sources love? I don't think you want to mess with me, I was quite the-"

"Quite the pirate back in the day. Even defeated the Spanish ARmada. I know believe me, but right now we are at my school." I watched the people pass me and Arthur and well they were giving us looks that I wasn't appreciating.

"You damn right I defeated the spanish armada." He let me go, but glanced at me and around at the people. He must be extremely confused.

"So how much do you know about me then?" he asked with his arms crossed, already slightly annoyed.

"I'll tell you but not here." I shifted, kind of uncomfortable by the fact I was gonna have to tell him

How and why I knew so much about him.

"Sure love just take me there."

"Alright this way," I started walking towards the field that was on the west side the school grounds.

I stopped suddenly… for some reason it smelled like hamburgers and.. Feedom?

It can't be, first England and now..

"Hey England, my man! Do you know where we are?" yelled the american who was standing in the field. Ironic since that's when the other countries first found him.

"No way he is here too"

"Urg." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes.

"COme one it can't be that bad." I grabbed his sleeve as not freak him out and tugged him toward the field, so we could meet up with Alfred. He sighed with his cheeks a tad pink, which was very adorable.

I smiled, "Don't worry it can't be so bad. My name is F/N L/N by the way.

"Well you already know who I am, but it's arthur." he said uncomfortably. I frowned.

As we made our way to alfred(which I was very excited to meet, he decided to bombard us with questions.

"Where are we? WHy are we here? England is this your fault? It probably is. Also I'm super hungry. Who is this?" he said spitting it out in a millisecond. He's even more energetic the n portrayed in canon or in fandom.

"I-"

"We don't know anything yet, you twat. I just got here. Np, it's not my fault. Deal with your hunger and this is F/N." Arthur said cutting me off.

"F/N? WHat a pretty name." Alfred said winking. I blushed. Oh my gosh, he didn't. Wait be mature.

"My name is-"

"Alfred F. Jones. Representation of the U.SA" I said cutting him off and then waiting for him to freak out, but he didn't/ HIs eyes sparkled looking excited.

"Tell me moe! What else do you know about me? Can you read my mind?" Alfred said excitedly.

"You have an alien named Tony, you love hamburgers and soda. You once lived with LIthuania. Hmm." What else do I know."Oh! Your glasses represent Texas." I think that's enough info, because Artur looks more freaked out.

"Wow, that's so cool. BUt how did you know all that?" ALfred said his face growing more serious.

Shoot, I probably spoke too much.

"I'll explain but uh, if you guys are here, who is to say there isn't more of you guys here?" What if there is more!?! That would be so cool! Wait no, then I would have to explain that I pretty much know alot about everyone, and how I knew all of it. Well if we look that could give me time to think through everything.

"Wait, what if we look for the others. Just in case there is more of you guys?" I offered.

"Actually that is a good idea love, but what about the students and teachers here?" Arthur said actually agreeing with me.I stood proud. Arthur-sour-kirkland liked my idea. I checked my watch.

"Everyone is in class, so we should be fine to walk in the hallways, but be careful."

"Okay, sounds good. BUt no offense F/N you probably search by yourself. We don't want you running off, when we haven't got answers yet." He said more serious as he kept speaking. What he didn't know, was no way I was gonna run away from them.

"Yes love, he is right. Who do you want to go with?"


End file.
